nasefandomcom-20200214-history
Fenrir Greymane
Fenrir Greymane, once the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Gilneas and Supreme Commander of Gilneas' Royal Army, is the elder son of King Genn Greymane, and the older brother of Prince Liam Greymane. He was responsible for spreading the worgen curse into his beloved kingdom of Gilneas which caused the deaths of and transformations (into worgen) of the many Gilnean civilians. He was also the first of the Lycans. Biography Fenrir grew up wealthy, never knowing need. He was praised by all as the best of his generation - a genius above others. By the age of 17, he was already mastered in arts of war, and Fenrir, against the wishes of his father due to his young age, decided to go to take part in the Second War and prove himself to his father as well as to others. During the height of the Second War, his father withdrew the Gilnean forces, but Fenrir remained on the battlefield along with many others to fight alongside the Alliance against the bloodthirsty Orcish Horde. As this was against his father's will and orders, his father willingly without any hesitation decided to disown and dethrone his son that he branded, along with others, as "traitors", and removed Fenrir from his place within the throne of Gilneas and as well as exiled his son along with the others from Gilneas forever. After being disowned and dethroned by his father, and being exiled from Gilneas for wanting to fight alongside the Alliance (saving a lot of lives in the process) against the Horde, he continued to fight alongside the group of Gilnean warriors in which he named and lead in battle as the "Gilneas Brigade". After the Second War ended, Fenrir and his comrades decided to reside in the magocratic city of Dalaran, and it was around that time that the exiled Prince developed a close friendship with the archmages Kel'Thuzad, and Arugal. When the Horde of Draenor led by the dreaded Teron Gorefiend invaded the city to obtain the Eye of Dalaran from the arcane vault of Dalaran, the Archmage Arugal confronted Fenrir with a proposal of helping him fend off the invading forces by summoning extra-dimensional entities known as the ravenous Worgen into the world of Azeroth though Ur's research to bolster Dalaran's forces in which he did. Though the worgen killed many of the orcs, they eventually turned on the wizards themselves as well as slaughtered many civilians of Dalaran, and this allowed Teron Gorefiend and the rest of his forces to successfully steal the Eye of Dalaran. The worgen sieged the keep of the noble Baron Silverlaine. Situated above the tiny hamlet of Pyrewood, the keep quickly fell into shadow and ruin. Both driven mad with guilt, Arugal adopted the worgen as his children and along with his comrade Fenrir retreated to the newly dubbed 'Shadowfang Keep'. During the twenty years that were to come until the events surrounding the Third War, Arugal did his first experiment on a human who was none other than Fenrir himself by using the mixtures of worgen blood, wolf blood, and worg blood and this experiment caused Fenrir to become the first Lycan, and the first lycan or 'worgen' to have full control over himself and to be able to change to human form at will. Over the years leading to the Third War, Fenrir kidnapped and murdered countless people especially children and used them for Arugal's experiments, and these groups of human that were later cursed were somehow different from Fenrir's lycan form as his form along Arugal's other experiments were unique and the lycans were not bitten by the worgen. Arugal 'saw' in his mind the worgen as more powerful and superior than the 'lycans', and so he had Fenrir and all of the 'lycans' exiled from the Keep, and once again Fenrir found himself betrayed by someone who he thought was close to him. After being exiled along with the group of lycans that saw him as their leader (many of them were his comrades from the Gilneas Brigade), Fenrir and his group roamed the countryside like nomads and attacked many villages preferably at midnight, butchering many civlians, even going to the extent of cannibalism which gave him the name "The Bloodthirster", as well as turning the civilians into the unique 'lycans' in which Fenrir and his group of lycans were notorious for. Some years later, a handful of powerful individuals, scattered across the world, heard the Lich King's mental summons from Northrend. Most notable of them was the Archmage Kel'Thuzad from the magical nation of Dalaran, and the Lycan packlord Fenrir Greymane. Upon hearing the powerful summons from Northrend, the archmage and the packlord, who were old friends, confronted each other and both bent all of their considerable will to communing with the mysterious voice. The two wanted to seize the power and knowledge inherent in the dark arts, and vowed to learn what they could from the immensely powerful being named the Lich King. Prodded by the Lich King's persistent voice in his mind, Kel'thuzad sold his vast holdings and stored away his fortunes. The two were accompanied by Fenrir's legions of lycans and they travelled over many leagues of both land and sea, finally reached the frozen shores of Northrend. Intent on reaching Icecrown and offering his services to the Lich King, they passed through the ravaged, war-torn ruins of Azjol-Nerub. Fenrir, and Kel'Thuzad along with the others saw firsthand the scope and ferocity of Ner'zhul's power. They began to believe that allying themselves with the mysterious Lich King would not only be wise, but potentially fruitful. After long months of trekking through the harsh Arctic wastelands, they finally reached the dark glacier of Icecrown. They boldly approached Ner'zhul's dark citadel and were shocked when the silent undead guardsmen let him pass as though he was expected. Kel'Thuzad and Fenrir, exluding the legions of Fenrir's worgen who remained outside the fortress, descended deep into the cold earth and found their way down to the bottom of the glacier. Within the endless cavern of ice and shadows, they prostrated himself before the Frozen Throne and offered their souls to the dark lord of the dead. The Lich King was pleased with their latest conscript. He promised them immortality and great power in exchange for their loyalty and obedience. Kel'Thuzad, both of them eager for dark knowledge and power, accepted his first great mission: to go into the world of men and found a new religion that would worship the Lich King as a god, while Fenrir remained at the Citadel as the Lich King made the Packlord as his personal enforcer and bodyguard, and the Harbringer of the Lich King's wrath, and to serve as Nerzhul's "Black Hand". After Ner'zhul gifted him with the power of necromancy, Fenrir along with his legions of worgen destroyed many of the remaining native settlements, and slaughtered many in cold blood throughout the Grizzly Hills, Borean Tundra, Howling Fjord, and other continents of Northrend, and finally bolstering Scourge forces even more with so many undead warriors ready to kill in the Lich King's name. After Fenrir completed the task, he decided to slaughter the legions of his lycan and raised them into the mighty, and even more powerful Blightblood worgen. He returned to the citadel, and made sure that he was to be feared for his terrible massacre through Northrend, hence giving him the names: The Abhorred Dread. Over the years, Fenrir proved himself even more to his new master that the Dark Lord made him the Supreme Warlord of the Scourge Army, which makes him the left hand of the Lich King with Kel'Thuzad being the right hand and both of them being the Dark Lord's second-in-commands along with Anub'arak, and hence his title gives him command over all of the Lich King's army scattered throughout the world, even among the Lich King's elite warriors like the Frostbrood, and the Ymirjar, as well as his position is even higher than that of the San'layn, and other Scourge leaders like Dark'Khan Drathir, Araj the Summoner, and others. Wrath of the Lich King At the behest of the Lich King, Fenrir along with the darkfallen princes Keleseth, Valanar, Theraldis and Atherann resurrected Arugal as a ghost in the service of the Scourge in which he oversaw and was charge of and sent him to the Grizzly Hills to subvert the trapper communities. While the San'layn and the shade of Arugal headed off to Northrend, Fenrir remained in Silverpine Forest and through the Book of Ur that was found within the ruins of Shadowfang Keep, he was able to summon legions of worgen in which he used them to launch an invasion on the bordering kingdom of Gilneas in act of revenge against the kingdom, against his father, and against every single Gilnean for forcing him to live in exile from his own homeland even after nearly three decades since the Second War. Indeed the worgen were able to find their way through the Greymane by exploiting it's terrain, and they killed and as well as transformed many Gilneans into worgens as well. After launching the Worgen invasion upon Gilneas, he killed the remaining Worgen that he ordered to stay with him as he oversaw the invasion and raised them this time not as the Blightblood worgen but started another pack that he called as the Rot Hide worgen, and then finally headed along with the Rot Hides back to Northrend, though before going to the Icecrown Citadel he went to the large, misty island called the Isle of Darrow, and made the ancient, and large night elven keep as well as the only building on the island as the Scourges base of operations on the Island, and he named the fortress Scourgeholme, and the island is now where the Rot Hide worgen led by one of Fenrir's most powerful lieutenants, Kirtonos, and Fenrir had many of his other undead lieutenants stationed in Scourgeholme as well like the mighty abomination Stitches, Lord Blackwood, The Ravenian, the night elven banshee Baroness Anastari. Fenrir eventually returned to the Icecrown Citadel, where he eventually was defeated as an end boss in the Upper Spire along with Razorclaw the Butcher, and Goremaw. After his alleged 'death', it was revealed that he somehow survived and was later on captured by forces of the Alliance, and was imprisoned for a time in the Violet Hold, up until he was proven too dangerous after he butchered many guards and was sent to the super maximum security prison of Tol Barad. He was eventually freed by Cho'Gall, who like Fenrir survived an alleged death and brought Fenrir before the might Deathwing within the fortress of Grim Batol, and Fenrir bowed down to the mighty black wrym. Personality He had a natural talent, ever since he was the Supreme Commander of the Gilnean Army, in leading the armies to war. His ruthlessness and vile cunning made him a favored lieutenant of his master, The Lich King, whom he was extremely loyal and only answered as well as took orders from. He shwwed no respect anyone except those who he felt earned his respect, and often thought himself as better than everyone else due to his high position within the Scourge, and even before when he was the Crown Prince of Gilneas. He was also known for ruthlessness, and savagery when it came to battles or attacks like when he is notorious for his delight in attacking or slaughtering children, and raising them away as lycans from their parents, and was also well-known along with his fellow Blightblood and Rot Hide worgen for being bloodthirsty cannibals as eating animals were fatal to the lycans health, sometimes even deadly.